


A Moth, A Peacock and A Baby

by llama_chan



Series: A Moth, A Peacock and A Baby [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_chan/pseuds/llama_chan
Summary: Our two villains find a baby, they take care of it. Happy endings ensue.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: A Moth, A Peacock and A Baby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589833
Comments: 188
Kudos: 183





	1. The baby

It was mid-December in the beautiful city of Paris and two villains were out on patrol. The heavy snow that had fallen in a matter of days had brought joy to many citizens of Paris. Not a single disgruntled child, employee or anyone really, could be found. The only disgruntled soul was the moth villain himself, his peacock was far too content.

"You'd think with all this snow, that they're would be someone to akumatise!" 

Mayura placed a hand on hawkmoth's arm. "Sir, I'm afraid that it is impossible. With very few being able to work, with many being able to stay at home and enjoy the company of family, with children not going to school and being able to pla--"

"Shush. There is someone, they're emotions are not strong enough but we can work with that. This way, hurry!"

The two villains leaped across, from one rooftop to another, until they arrived at their destination. 

"There, by the bin. But what is she doing. She's afraid and that's for sure."

The female down below in the alley, lifted the lid with one hand and placed the large bundle inside. She took a few looks around her before running off. Hawkmoth gave chase to the girl hoping to utilise her fear. He was a few streets away when he realised that mayura hadn't followed in pursuit. He went back. He knew the girl's emotion so it would be easy to track her down again.

When he got closer to where he left Mayura, he felt pity and sadness. "Surely this cannot be her emotions." He thought. Hawkmoth dropped down into the alley to see his Mayura holding the bundle from the bin in her arms. 

"Mayra, what's wrong?" Hawkmoth asked softly whilst slowly approaching.

"Sir, the bundle was no trash but a newborn child." She turned and pulled down part of the wrapping to show that indeed, it was a newborn child. A newborn who's skin was covered in red splotches, probably from birth, who's skin was as white as snow, who's lips were turning blue. No sound came from the child, it was almost as if it was dead, but the shallow rise and fall of it's chest proved that it was still hanging on to life.

Mayura shifted the child to one Armand de-transformed. As Nathalie she took off her jacket and wrapped it around the child, and transformed back into Mayura.

"We should take it to the hospital they can do something for it there."

"Sir, we can't. How's it going to look when two villains turn up with a child? How's it going to look if we turn up as our civilian selves?" 

Hawkmoth paced. "Well then what do you propose?"

Mayura looked down at the child and sighed. "We take them back to the mansion and I'll look after them until we can take them to the hospital without arousing suspicion."

Hawkmoth weighed the options. Her plan was the logistical option. The only issue was hiding the child from Adrien. As long as Adrien was kept busy in his room it wouldn't be too bad. The second issue that popped up in his mind was that they didn't have any baby supplies, sure there was Adrien's old clothes and furniture but no nappies and whatever else babies needed.

They quickly leave the alley and head back to the mansion.

* * *

Back at the mansion they de-transform and Gabriel heads to the attic where Adrien's baby things were stored. He was thankful for the late hour, as he snuck the Moses basket and baby clothes down. Nathalie had already gone to the kitchen to warm some water for the baby. The baby was laid on the table whilst Nathalie checked it over.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Gabriel asked when he walked in.

"My mother was a midwife. Those baby things will need cleaning before we use them. I'll also need hot water bottles, and do you think you'll be able to create some cloth nappies?" She wrapped the baby back up, satisfied there were no obvious injuries or damage to the child. Holding the child in one arm, she sterelises the bottle with hot water. 

Gabriel leaves the kitchen, and goes to put the clothes, blankets and bedding in the wash, before heading to his atelier and sourcing material for the nappies.


	2. Crêpes?

Gabriel had just finished making the cloth nappies, a Gabriel exclusive, and returned to the kitchen. Nathalie was sat at the breakfast bar.

"How is it doing?"

"She seems to be doing alright. She's regained colour, and is taking in fluids but other that, I can't say. I was able to sterelise the cord but she really needs a doctor." She looks up from the baby and at Gabriel, who was holding a small pile of cloth nappies. "Just how many of those did you make?" 

"I don't know about seven, eight if you count the trial one." 

Nathalie let out a small laugh and placed the baby girl on the counter before taking the nappies. 

"Thankfully nothing has passed through her yet, but we should get some clothes on her."

Gabriel walked over to the pile of Adrien's baby clothes that had been washed and dried whilst he was making the nappies. They were all wrinkled much to Gabriel's annoyance, but the child needed clothing and he could iron the rest later. He picked out a yellow duck printed onsie and hand knitted baby blue jumper. The clothes were a bit too large for her, but then again Adrien had been a large baby. He also picked out the hand knitted baby blue blanket. He handed his choices over to Nathalie who dressed the baby, with such care and skill he had only seen once before.

He prepared the Moses basket and included one of Adrien's old teddy bears that he had secretly stored away in his office years ago. 

After placing the swaddled bundle in the basket, Nathalie and Gabriel moved everything into the atelier.

"So what's the plan?"

"Easy, when the whether clears tomorrow. I take the child to the hospital acting like I found the child on my way to work. They're are no cameras in my apartment building, so no one will check, and no one really sees me anyway because of the odd hours I return home." She explained keeping watch over the child.

"What about the clothes how are you going to explain that?" He challenged her from the opposite side of the table.

"Again easy. I returned home as it was not far and grabbed some warmer clothes which I had stored in the spare bedroom for a neighbor. Which is actually true. They asked me to store it a few months back whilst they're renovating, the baby isn't due for a couple of months."

"Very well Sancoeur it seems you have a solid plan. Let's hope this weather clears for tomorrow."

* * *

The weather didn't clear up, in fact it got worse, much worse.

"So much for the plan, hey little one." Nathalie picked up the baby girl. The baby had gotten better during the night although once or twice it was touch and go. But by 3:33 AM the child was crying, a good sign in these circumstances. She cried non-stop for a few minutes even waking Gabriel and promoting him to attempt to calm the baby. But alas it was the attempts of Duusuu and Nooroo who calmed her. It seemed being emphatic creatures had given them the upper hand. 

Nathalie was trying not to get attached to the little girl but was finding it impossible minute by minute. She never imagined herself to be a mother. But this little girl in her arms seemed the most natural thing, more natural than breathing it seemed. 

"So then what shall we name you. You're going to be stuck with me for a while and I can't keep calling you child or it or 'The Baby', now can I? Let me think." She wandered around the office for a moment trying to think of any names, but none came to mind. Duusuu, zipped out of nowhere and suggested her name with glee of course.

"Nathalie. Adrien is wondering where you are." Gabriel walked into the office to see Nathalie walking about with the baby in her arms, discussing names with Duusuu.

"Sorry sir, but she seems to get restless when she's in the basket for to long. Perhaps you could have breakfast with Adrien, it's not like either of you have much scheduled today."

"Very well, just inform the kitchen to have breakfast sent through."

Gabriel started to walk away when he heard Nathalie curse behind him.

"Sir, all staff were sent home and are unable to get in." 

Gabriel looks to the window and silently curses the snow.

"Well I can't cook. I could give us all food poisoning but that just won't do. I'm sorry Nathalie but I'm going to have to ask you to do it."

Nathalie blanched for a second, she knew she wasn't the greatest cook, hell she never even had time to cook. Working for Gabriel also meant she never had to except on some occasions. There was a few items she knew how to cook 'decently' though.

"Crêpes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any name suggestions for the baby girl?


	3. Simply unprofessional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No baby name yet, so you can keep sending your suggestions! ❤️

Gabriel was listening to Adrien talk about his classes and his friends. He never realised how much he missed listening to his son talk. Adrien clearly took after his mother in how much he spoke. He noticed one name that kept cropping up, Marinette and how much she loved Gabriel as a designer, and everything she did for everyone. She clearly did sound like a very good friend and a good influence on Adrien after all, much better than Lila. He still didn't trust that boy, whatever his name was and the ladyblogger, but then again he didn't trust journalists at all either. Nathalie walked in partway through Adrien's discuss on physics, with two plates of crêpes and assorted fruits.

"Crêpes for breakfast!" Adrien exclaimed with glee. "This has to be some sort of dream, either that or your unwell father."

Gabriel, for probably the first time in forever, chuckled. "No son, it is not a dream and I'm perfectly well. The crêpes are Nathalie's doing."

"Sorry, I'm afraid my cooking skills are limited, and we all might end up living off crêpes. Hopefully, the weather will improve so we can get the actual chef in again." Adrien looked at Nathalie hopefully and asked if she was to join them for breakfast.  
"I'm afraid not, I've unfortunately made quite the mess in the kitchen which needs cleaning up. Don't trouble yourself in helping Adrien, it's perfectly alright." She stopped him from standing up to help her. "Enjoy your breakfast."

The kitchen was, in fact, clean, it was just that the baby was on the kitchen counter. "This is going to be much harder than I thought."

It was half an hour later when Gabriel came into the kitchen with two 'clean' plates.

"That was wonderful." He said putting the plates on the side.

"Sir, you don't have to say that."

"I believe Adrien said 'these are the best crêpes I've ever had in my life'. I do honestly agree with his statement." He walked over to her and the child in the basket. "Keeping you hidden is going to be even harder than hiding the fact that I'm hawkmoth." A pungent smell reached their noses.  
"Seems like someone needs a change. Allow me, Nathalie." He reached into the basket and grabbed her, then grabbed a clean nappy. "It may have been awhile, but I can assure you I know how to change a nappy. Go have a shower and grab a spare change of clothes from Emilie's wardrobe. Considering the circumstances I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
_________________

Nathalie left the kitchen and headed to Gabriel's bedroom. She picked out a pair of leggings and a simple t-shirt from Emilie's wardrobe. Their bra sizes were different and she felt uncomfortable with the idea of wearing someone else's underwear. She went to her assigned guest bedroom to shower. She washed her underwear in the shower and put them on the radiators when she got out. She normally kept a bag at the mansion but took it home when all the clothes had been worn and forgot to bring a bag back. She'll have to go home as Mayura later. It was nearly an hour before her underwear was dry enough. She wouldn't walk around the house commando and braless not with Adrien around. Nathalie finally got dressed, keeping her blazer, and walked to the atelier. Inside Gabriel held the baby in one arm whilst designing, what appeared to be baby clothes, with the other.

"I felt inspired for the first time in ages to make children's clothes." He didn't even look at her as she walked in.  
"Very well, but I'll be returning home this evening with her." Nathalie moved closer to take her off him.  
"Nonsense, you can't just take away my muse!" He raised his voice a little causing the once peaceful baby to stir and whimper. Gabriel immediately stopped what he was doing to soothe the baby and Nathalie rushed over to assist. Adrien was awake and possibly floating around the house, due to his lack of schedule.

Once she calmed Gabriel placed a hand on Nathalie's shoulder, "Nathalie you can't go home like that either, and I'm not letting you use the peacock miraculous it may be fixed but we still don't know how that'll affect you. Last night was a trial run, and you may be alright this time but what about the next. I'll go and get you some clothes."  
Her mind short-circuited, Gabriel, touching her clothes, her underwear, the things she hid in her underwear drawer. "Sir that is simply unprofessional, a-a-and I won't allow you to touch any of my things." The tips of her ears were red. "Just… I don't know, just give me the butterfly miraculous and let me see to my own wardrobe."  
He mulled it over, it was fair and she'd be back. He handed it over, it was a temporary loan, and she left without another word.

The office was quiet again and his mind wandered to what exactly she could be so embarrassed about. He's a fashion designer he's designed almost every item of clothing unless it's not clothing but… Gabriel stops in his tracks. She was right that was too unprofessional, he had no right to know what was in her drawers. He starts to clear his throat now feeling rather uncomfortable and reprimands himself for allowing his mind to question it. He looked at the small girl in his arms and started to design again.


	4. Moon light

That night she was restless, really restless. She wouldn't stop crying for anyone. They had to move her into the lair, so as not to wake Adrien. Nathalie was trying to soothe her in her arms. Gabriel was trying to find any music that might calm her down; lullabies made her worse; her wails drowned out classical; jazz, pop, r&b all failed. They tried music in other languages, nothing had been work. She had been crying for hours now. Gabriel wished for a moment that Adrien had been a bit difficult so they would have an idea as what to do. Nathalie, however, was brought back to her childhood and what her mother said, “Oh, I can't wait for you to have a child of your own so you end up listening to ungodly English music at unreasonable hours.” Nathalie has had a taste for the late 60s to mid-80s rock music for as long as she could remember, they hadn’t tried that genre yet, so maybe she was a lot like Nathalie.

Gabriel had just started to play an English children’s song called ‘Baby Shark’ when Nathalie snatched the phone out of his phone and searched for the song that used to put her to sleep every night: It’s my life by Bon Jovi. The song started playing and after a few seconds the wailing died down to a whimper and then there was silence. The adults breathed a sigh of relief. Nathalie started quietly singing along causing the baby to fall asleep before the song finished. She put it on repeat just in case. Gabriel stood there dumbfounded, his mouth slightly open. There in the moonlight, with the baby in her arms, singing softly she looked beautiful.

“How? How did you know that would work?” He asked approaching her.

“It’s the same song that used to put me to sleep.” Her focus was completely on the child that she missed his laughable confused expressions. Nathalie was becoming more and more interesting and beautiful. 

She finally looked up at him and his heart pounded furiously against his chest. The light of the moon softened her features and made her eyes shine. Her blue eyes were beautiful during the day but during the night even more so. The REAL Nathalie stood before him, not his expressionless perfect personal assistant, but Nathalie Sancoeur, who’s beauty was astronomical. His eyes drifted to her lips, she appeared to be saying something. He came out of his trance.

“Sir, are you alright? You should go to bed, I’ll stay up with her.” Nathalie reached out and placed a hand on his arm. Under the robe and pyjamas, his skin felt hot. He recoiled, the sensation was strange. Emilie had never made his skin feel like that. Gabriel nodded and headed for bed.

Sleep, however, did not come to him once in bed. Instead, he laid there staring at the ceiling, his mind filled with Nathalie. Her smile, her voice, her curves, her everything. He was like an infatuated teenager. He angrily switched to his side and blamed it on the lack of sleep and being cooped up in the house, well more than usual. He managed to sleep eventually.

He opened his eyes and there was a feminine figure laid next to him. It was dark and the moonlight shone through the large windows. He didn’t need to have his glasses to know who it was laid beside him. He moved closer, closed his eyes and took her in his arms and buried his face in her hair - her lavender scented hair. Emilie never smelled of lavenders, she hated the smell. If this wasn’t Emillie, then who was it. The only person he knew of that used lavender shampoo was Nathalie. He opened his eyes and shot up. He looked over to the female figure and it was indeed Nathalie. He felt the cold air on his skin and realised that he was naked and so was she. Nathalie stirred and sat up, the bedsheets falling off her, exposing her breasts to him. He tried to turn away, he wanted to but he couldn’t. Nathalie crawled forward and kissed him pushing him down. She straddled him before lowering down on to him.

A loud ringing caused him to shoot up. He was sweaty and painfully hard. He was panting. He just had a wet dream about his assistant. He was no teenager. He was a grown man who was also married, with the said wife being kept in a coffin in the basement. The clock beside him read 6: 05. He had about an hour before Nathalie would join him for work. The image of her naked form popped up in his mind. He leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom and turned the cold tap in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! The first chapter of the year and it contains mild smut. Keep sending baby names! Hopefully, I'll have one picked out for chapter 6 at least. love you guys, thank you for your support and I can't wait to post more chapters. 
> 
> p.s. and yes we will delve into some more mild smut, the real smutty ones will be separate from the story, that's if I write any.  
> p.p.s. I was listening to "it's my life" whilst writing this that's why.


	5. Blood

Nathalie was already in the office by the time Gabriel got down. He could see the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of her sleep, but her smile shone brightly as she fed the girl the baby formula she had ‘borrowed’ from her neighbours. He felt his chest tighten and swiftly made his way to his podium. Despite the snow, the world around them didn’t stop either, he had a business to run and he was determined to focus on that. About an hour into his work, a light started to shine into his eyes. The snow had stopped and the sky had become clear. The low-lying sunlight reflected off the snow and annoyingly in his direction. He let out a frustrated sigh and stormed out of the office. 

Nathalie jumped at the sound of a door being slammed. She looked around and didn’t see Gabriel and realised it was him. She looked out the window to see the deep snow and clear sky. She stood up, baby in her arms as always and walked over to the window. The little girl wriggled in her arms as she showed her the snow. The door creaked open.

“Sir, was there an iss-” She turned around to see Adrien standing in the doorway. He stopped, blinked, rubbed his eyes and then pinched himself. 

“Definitely not dreaming.” He concluded. “Nathalie, why do you have a baby?” Adrien slowly approached Nathalie.

“I tried to go home the other night and found her alone and abandoned in a bin. I brought her back to the mansion because it was closer and the weather got worse.” She explained, it wasn’t a complete lie and it was part of the story she planned. “I promised your father I would take her to the hospital once it is safe to go out. He lent me your old baby clothes.” Adrien stood in front of her and started to fuss over the baby. “We thought you might get too attached so we decided it was best to hide from you.” Adrien’s smile fell.

“But why?”

W you have a really big heart Adrien and she can’t stay forever.” Nathalie noted how her voice sounded sad and how her chest ached at the thought of giving her up. 

“Seems like you were the one to get attached.” Adrien joked.

“Maybe so, but I can’t take care of her. She needs a mother, a proper mother, one who’ll be there to take her to school and kiss her goodnight. I’m not that person. I don’t know how to be a mother.” Nathalie placed the baby in the basket and slumped in her chair. Adrien followed and hugged her.

“That’s not true. Although I may not say it I see you as my mother. Maman.” He felt wetness on his cheek and pulled away to see her crying. Adrien wiped away her tears and pulled her in for a tighter hug, one in which she hugged back just as tight.

Gabriel was leaning against the doorway. Adrien saw Nathalie as his mother, he couldn’t allow that. Adrien only had one mother and that was Emillie.

That night Gabriel asked Adrien to babysit whilst they finish up with their work. Once they finished looking at the financial documents, Nathalie closed down her computer and grabbed the few items she brought down with her. She was about to walk out the door but Gabriel stopped her saying that they need to talk about Adrien.

“I overheard your conversation from earlier. The one… the one where Adrien called you his mother. You are not, Emillie is, she’s his only mother. The only one he’ll ever need and I don’t need you putting ideas and sentiments into his head. You are to stay away from Adrien unless I say so. Blood is stronger than, well whatever it is you have” Gabriel stood firm, hands clasped behind his back.

Nathalie was shocked at first, but it quickly turned into rage. She slammed her hand on the table. “HOW DARE YOU?” She yelled. “BLOOD IS STRONGER, tsk, like your one to talk. Where. Have. YOU. Been. Gabriel. For. The. Past. Year?” Nathalie stormed over to him and started jabbing his chest with every word. 

Gabriel grabbed her hand and stared down at her his own fury brewing. “I know what is best for my son and it is his real mother, his biological mother! Not you.”

If looks could kill, Gabriel would be dead a hundred times over. Nathalie walked away and started to pace. “You’re a fucking arsehole you know that. ‘Best for my son,’” She mocked him. “Blood was not best for that little girl up there nor was it best for me!” Nathalie screamed at him. “Blood doesn’t mean shit!” Gabriel paused shocked by her admission. “Yeah, I was adopted, she isn’t blood but my god, that doesn’t change the fact that she is still my mother. Oh yeah, you shouldn’t be shocked when I’ve spent far more time with Adrien than she ever did, I gave him life. Not you! Not Emillie! But ME!” Nathalie looked at Gabriel with disgust, before spitting out: “don’t even fucking dare akumatise me because I will kill you.” And with that, she left.

Gabriel swallowed hard. He crossed a line. He sat in his office and compared everything Nathalie and Emillie did for Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you lucky buggers two chapters in one day.


	6. Bye bye love Bye bye happiness Hello loneliness I think I'm gonna cry

Gabriel decided to apologise. He softly knocked on her door. There was no answer. He opened her door and called for her. Again there was no answer. He walked in and a white envelope caught his eye.

~~ 2 hours earlier after the argument~~

Nathalie stormed out of the office and packed her bag and one for the baby. She walked to Adrien's room and took her off him, he was reluctant but his tiredness was too overwhelming and he relinquished her to Nathalie. Nathalie walked back to her room and took out the resignation letter that she had just in case. She looked at and her heart ached, she loved this job, she loved Adrien and she loved him, but he went too far tonight. She sat at the bureau and wrote a note saying that she was leaving and she was handing in her letter of resignation. She put them on the bed, wrapped the baby up warmly and grabbed the peacock miraculous. Nathalie put it on. It was a dangerous gamble.

"Miss Nathalie, Mr Gabriel forbid you from using my miraculous. We don't want to make him mad." 

"He made me mad Duusuu. We're leaving and we're taking this one to the hospital, where… where they can do what is necessary."

Nathalie transformed into Mayura and grabbed her and the baby's things, along with the baby and left. She quickly ran to her apartment to drop her things off before running over to the hospital. She jumped into an alleyway and de-transformed. She felt weak, but the baby was her priority. She slowly made her way through the thick snow and into the hospital. The staff rushed over to her, asking if she and the child were alright, how long they had been out in the cold and other necessary questions. Nathalie told them the story she had planned and left out a few details, she then claimed that apart from a few old clothes she was able to borrow she has nothing for the child and rushed down here the moment she could. Nathalie filled out a statement for the hospital's social worker and once that was done, she was offered the chance to say goodbye. She refused, it hurt far too much already. She stayed in the reception area overnight with some of the other trapped people. 

On the other side of Paris, Gabriel laid awake. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Adrien. He was unable to stop Emillie from using the peacock miraculous and he lost her, now he lost his assistant, his best friend, his only friend because he was an idiot. Gabriel rarely felt guilty for hurting others but this time he couldn't stop. He felt her pain, so he took the butterfly miraculous off and tossed it to the other side of the room. At the time he had hoped it would make things easier but he just felt worse. Nooroo wouldn't even look at him. He gave up on sleep and went to his office and logged on his computer. He never closed his design app down. He paused. He had sketched Nathalie and his little muse instead of working. It was beautiful. The sketch had been from when she was feeding the baby. Her soft smile. Her gentle eyes. He felt searing rage bubble inside him and he punched the screen. It wasn't enough. He trashed his office. He stopped at Nathalie's desk and fell to his knees in front of it. He was a fool.

Adrien had woken at the sound of objects being broken. He crept downstairs to his father's atelier and opened the door slightly. He saw his father trash everything and stop at Nathalie's desk before falling to his knees. Adrien ran over to hug his father. Gabriel heard him approach and backed away.

"Don't. You have no idea what I have done." Gabriel warned. Adrien stopped and frowned. "Please just go." He begged

"Father what did you do?" Adrien asked. When he got no answer he pleaded for one.

Gabriel sighed. "I… I overheard your conversation with Nathalie. I got mad, told her to stay away from you that she'll never be your mother. That your only mother is Emilie. That blood is thicker." Adrien backed away. His father was a cruel man but this went above and beyond. "I messed up son. Nathalie is gone and so is his little muse." Gabriel began to cry.

Adrien didn't know what to do. His father had been horrible but he clearly showed regret and guilt. The man was crying for god's sake and he never does that. He wrapped his arms around his father and told him to calm down before he gets akumatised.

"You need to apologise. Make it up to her."

"I tried but the damage is irreversible. She's resigned and is giving up muse." 

"I thought Nathalie wanted to keep her." Adrien took one glance at his father and understood what he meant. "Let's get this office cleaned and then we can figure out a plan."

Morning came and Nathalie left the hospital. She paused outside the door. She wanted to turn back. She couldn't. She wasn't fit to be a mother. She dove into an alleyway, transformed and ran home. Once inside she collapsed her apartment to the floor and wept. Why couldn't she just be true to her name 'heartless'? She eventually calmed down enough and called the one person she needed more than anything, her mother.


	7. Camille

"Nathalie?" Nathalie just burst out crying again. Her heart had been ripped out, trodden on and shoved back in. "Nathalie my dear girl, whatever is the matter?"

"Me Maman."

"Start from the beginning." 

Nathalie tried to calm her voice and wiped away some tears. "I practically took on my boss's son as my own, fell in love with said boss. Spent my spare time trying to get his wife back. Rescued an abandoned baby girl. Fell in love with said baby." Nathalie tried not to let the tears fall again. She uses the sleeve of her coat to wipe her nose. "All for what? My own selfishness and stupidity."

"Oh dear, that does sound quite a terrible ordeal, but it also sounds like you have finally given me a grandchild." She chuckled at the end. 

"No Maman, I resigned from the job I love, left a poor unloved boy behind and gave up the child because I will never be a good mother. I'm not even a good person!" Tears flowed from her eyes. Her heart throbbed as it felt like it was now being shredded into tiny pieces.

"My dear girl, screw the job you'll have another one soon enough. As for being a mother, you're already a great one. You have taken care of that boy for as long as he can remember. You didn't turn away that abandoned baby. And you're human. Anyone who says that they have parenting down to a 't' is lying. You have doubt, and if there is no doubt there's no way of knowing or believing. I have doubts about God all the time and those are what makes my belief stronger and I had the same doubts when I adopted you. Mind you being a midwife gave me a head start. But you know what we say; blood is not as thick as…"

"The love we have. Love is strong, love is blind, love is more than blood." Nathalie finished off her mother's mantra and smiled. "But it doesn't change the fact that I won't be able to adopt her, not now." 

"Nathalie Sancoeur you are a pain in my backside, I'm coming to Paris at once." There was a slam on the other side and the line went dead. 

Nathalie picked herself up off the floor and crawled onto her sofa and cocooned herself in blankets. 

Somewhere in the south of France, a disgruntled woman was packing and loading the car before a day's drive to Paris. Her husband waved her off, he sighed content with the prospect of silence for a couple of days. He loved his stepdaughter, he did truly, but this was his wife's area of expertise and someone had to stay behind. He decided that evening he would stoke the fire, pull out some beers and relax. Before bed, he prayed for his stepdaughter's happiness and for the suffering of the man who hurt her.

* * *

Gabriel and Adrien spent three days planning on how he was going to make it up to Nathalie. Adrien wasn't happy at first, but seeing his father's willingness and love, though he dare not broach that subject, was able to forgive his father. The plan was simple, Gabriel was going to ask to speak to Nathalie on neutral ground, then they were going to get muse back, his father wouldn't call her anything else. He was going to try to convince her to come back, offering her a better contract that would work around muse.

Adrien had a suspicion that Nathalie had feelings for his father, how Gabriel was so oblivious was a mystery, well at least he wasn't like his father. Everything was set. He told his father to put on his best most jaw-dropping practical suit on. Adrien stood waiting in the foyer with a bouquet, the new contract, a letter of recommendation and hope. Gabriel walked downstairs, he played with his ring a nervous habit that both men share, and smiled nervously at his son. 

"This better work. If it doesn't you're grounded." Gabriel joked, with slight seriousness in his voice.

"Father it'll be fine you're just apologising and asking her to come back to work not to marry you." Adrien hoped his commitment would get a laugh out of Gabriel, but the glare told him everything he needed to know. The gorilla waited outside, the two men exchanged a nod and with that Gabriel left.

Nathalie's mother, Camille, arrived late the night before. She forced Nathalie to shower and eat, seeing as she had barely moved from her spot. Come morning and Nathalie didn't want to get out of bed, it took her mother accusing her of being childish and dragging her out to get up. They washed, put on their best clothes and drove to the hospital, hoping that the little girl would still be there.


	8. It's the Final Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I caved.

Gabriel arrived at her address and buzzed her apartment. No one answered so he buzzed another. A simple front door was not going to stop him, he struck a deal with Adrien and had every intention of holding it up. The person answered and let him in. He made his way to her apartment door and knocked. Silence. He tried again this time calling out her name. Silence. He sighed. He checked the address just in case but it was correct. The door behind him opened and out stepped a not too heavily pregnant woman.

"Lookin' for Nat?" She asked.

"Yes, but clearly I've missed her, would you mind doing me a favour and giving her these, she'll know who it's from." He raised the bouquet and letters in his arms. 

She rolled her eyes and took the items. She read the card on the bouquet.

"Gabriel? As in Gabriel Agreste her boss?" He nodded. "Tsk. Keep the flowers and what every soppy, creepy letter you wrote you arsehole." She thrust the items back into his arms and slammed the door.

Gabriel looked at the now crumpled contract and letter. He came here to do a job and shoved them under her door. He took the flowers and shoved them in the nearest bin, that angry neighbour had ruined them. He got back into the car and returned to the mansion.

Nathalie and her mother arrived at the hospital and went to the baby ward. Camille asked the receptionist if the social worker was in and luckily they were. At this Nathalie started to hope. The social worker was able to see them and so they were brought through to their office and sat down.

"Miss Sancoeur, what brings you back in?" The social worker asked.

"Well-"

"My daughter would like to adopt the baby she saved." Camille interrupted.

"There are many rules and procedures we mu-" 

"I am very well aware, I adopted Nathalie when she was just a babe. We have all the necessary paperwork." Camille opened her bag and started to pull out every document. 

The social worker sifted through the paperwork all the necessary documents were present and correct except for a letter of recommendation. Their expression turned sour. "I'm afraid we no longer accept a letter of recommendation from such close family members anymore. We may have found a foster place for her already. If you can get me a letter by this afternoon I can sort this out for you as soon as possible. It may be weeks before you can take her home but she could be all yours." Camille looked at her daughter, for once she did not have a solution. Nathalie gave a small smile and thanked the social worker, shook their hand and left. 

Nathalie walked through the door first and noticed the two large envelopes on the floor with 'his' handwriting. She tossed them somewhere and headed straight for her bedroom. They had 30 minutes left before that little girl will be cycled through the system. Nathalie lost all hope. Camille sighed and mumbled about how she did not raise a pig. She picked up the envelopes curious as to what they said. The first was a contract altering Nathalie's work life to suit "muse" as he called her. She read through it and to be fair, it was a really good contract. She opened the second envelope and almost had a heart attack. The letter that they needed right here. She called for Nathalie and then the social worker.

Seven minutes that's all they had. The social worker told Camille to fax it over as soon as possible. She called Nathalie repeatedly who still didn't come out. She barged into her room and pulled her from bed again. She was getting far too old for it. Camille shoved the papers in Nathalie's face and told her to fax them to the social worker quickly. Nathalie scrambled to the machine and worked as fast as she could, Camille was on the phone with the social worker to see if they could delay it a bit longer. Nathalie's hands shook as she inputted the address, adrenaline and nerves coursing through her veins. One minute that's all they had left and the letter was sent off. Nathalie and Camille sat clinging to each other, hoping that it was enough.

Gabriel returned home and Adrien greeted him. 

"That didn't take long, what happened?" Adrien followed him into the dining living space.

"She wasn't in. I tried to leave them with a neighbour who shoved them right back in my arms. So I shoved the envelopes under the door and binned the flowers." Gabriel slouched in a chair rubbing his temples.

It wasn't the plan but at least they were delivered. "I had the chef prepare us some food."


	9. Toulouse

Two weeks went by and during that time Nathalie's stepfather joined her for Christmas, she found a new job close to her parents, rang in the new year and waited for the verdict. Gabriel and Adrien struggled to cope without Nathalie. They were miserable on Christmas. He went through three personal assistants in one week. All of Gabriel's designs were focused on Nathalie and muse. His relationship with his son had started to improve. Gabriel often lay awake wondering if Nathalie was coming back, she'd sent Adrien the odd text but it was not the information he required.

Nathalie kept her phone close by and yet she was still startled when it rang at 11:41. It was an unknown number, She answered and dropped the mug in her hand. It was the adoption agency, the social worker requested that she be at the top of the list. The little girl was hers. It seems her high recommendation from Gabriel was rather impressive. She informed them that there will be a change of address and of her new job. Once that was sorted, the agency congratulated her again and ended the call. Nathalie felt tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn’t know when she had started crying or smiling. She called her mother straight away and told her the good news, she also decided to pay a visit to Gabriel, after all, if it wasn’t for him she wouldn’t have her daughter.

She informed Gabriel that she was going to pay them a visit, so she wasn’t surprised when the gates and doors opened. She practically ran from her car up the steps. She didn’t look where she was going and slipped on a patch of ice at the top of the steps. Gabriel reacted quickly reaching out for her and pulling her close to him. Adrien too lunged to grab her and stopped when she was in his father’s arms. He bent over trying to calm himself down, missing the way the two adults looked into each other’s eyes. Their eyes closed and their faces inched closer.

“Jesus, Nathalie! Never scare me like that again.” Adrien finally calmed down and stood up. The adults quickly parted once they were sure Nathalie was safe at the top of the stairs. 

They walked into the mansion, Nathalie explained that she couldn’t stay long.

“I literally have just dropped by to say thank you, that letter saved everything. She’s coming home today, I've got to pick up my parents first. But she's officially mine.” Nathalie was beaming the entire time. 

Adrien congratulated her and hugged her tightly. Gabriel offered his own congratulations and offered her his hand. She let go of Adrien and hugged Gabriel tightly. She was still mad of course but he changed her life for the better. Nathalie let go of him, looked at her watch, bid them farewell and ran out the door, this time taking care on the steps. She got into her car and sped off. Gabriel watched her go and let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding.

"We should invite them over for dinner to celebrate," Adrien suggested. 

"Maybe but not tonight, let them get settled first."

“You love her don’t you?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened, “Absolutely not, Adrien I told you before no one can replace your mother.”

Adrien sighed he walked to the bottom of the stairs, “you’re right father, and if you don’t stop her shell be on the next available plane to Toulouse.” Adrien walked up to his room and slammed the door.

Gabriel couldn’t move.

Nathalie picked up her parents and made her way to the hospital, where the social worker and adoption agent were waiting. They led her through to the nursery, she got to her daughter’s cot.

“Hello again, I’m very sorry, I’ll never leave you again. I promise.” She whispered to the child.

They went back through to the office to fill in the adoption certificates and sign off other documents.

“She’s a very lucky girl, not many get adopted so quickly,” The agent stroked the child’s head. “ so what’s her name?”

Nathalie knew right then and there what her daughter would be called.


	10. express train to danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 1 am where I am, which means it's already the next day! I'm just too excited for my own good. Enjoy!!!!!

Nathalie stood in her living room with “Living on a Prayer” playing on her record player. She was nervous but also excited, Adrien had asked her to dine with him and his father as a way to celebrate. Her daughter was fast asleep in her new carrier, in her new clothes. A little floral on navy blue onesie, with a swaddle blanket to match. She swaddled her like a ‘burrito’, just as her mother showed her. Her parents were in the guest bedroom and bathroom getting ready. Nathalie, on the other hand, was still in her pyjamas. Her mother came into the living room and demanded her grandchild and shooed Nathalie into her room to get ready.

Gabriel pulled out his best evening suit. Adrien’s words had swirled around in his head for a week. This infatuation with Nathalie was so wrong, but it felt so right. He changed out of his normal suit, put on his navy trousers and black belt. Next, he put in the white shirt and fastened the rose cufflinks, he put on the navy lowcut formal waistcoat which had a floral printed back. He tied his navy slim tie, put on his dark brown oxfords. He grabbed his Navy jacket lined with a floral print and went to see if Adrien was ready. 

Nathalie dried her hair and for the first time in a while gave herself a middle parting, thankful for the recent dye job. She sectioned her hair in half and curled the ends with a curling iron before pinning them in place whilst they cooled. She spayed the curls with hairspray. Nathalie put on her lace on voile undergarments as they wouldn’t show as much under her dress. She forewent tights opting to show off her legs. To save her hair she pulled the dress up over legs. It was an off the shoulder dress with bow detailed sleeves, boned bodice, pencil dress in cobalt blue. Nathalie did her makeup keeping it natural with brown eyeshadow and a pale pink-red lip. She took the pins out her hair and styled it into a 60s mod half-up style leaving the red strands to frame her face. She opted for some wider framed glasses as her normal ones would clash. Outside her room, she could her father singing ”I was made for loving you”, no doubt to his first grandchild.

Adrien was stood in the dining room wearing a similar suit to Gabriel. The table was set, the open fire burned. Adrien was fiddling with his ring.

“Do you think they’ll like it?” Adrien inquired.

“Obviously, we’re rich.” He joked. This got a laugh out of Adrien. “You were right you know.” Adrien raised his eyebrows, he had no idea what his father was talking about. Gabriel looked at his son’s confused face and was confused as to why his son was confused. “About me being in love with Nathalie.” He blurted out. Adrien’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as he slowly nodded then smirked.

“You are going to tell her right?”

“No. maybe. I don’t know,” he sighed, “she has Muse to focus on.”

“And she can’t have you at the same time why? You can make excuses all you want father but I don’t believe them.” Adrien nudged his father.

Gabriel sighed. “She is coming here because you asked her not me. After all, I said some very hurtful things to her Adrien. I can’t claim I was tired and cranky, she had less sleep than I.”

Nathalie pulled up to the gates and was let in by Gorilla. He greeted them at the door and exchanged a hug with Nathalie before fussing over the child in the carrier. Gabriel and Adrien entered the foyer from the dining room. Adrien ran over to Nathalie and hugged her tightly, she nodded to Gabriel in greeting. Adrien let go and took the baby carrier introducing himself to Nathalie’s parents, he led them through to the dining room. Gorilla took Nathalie’s coat and put it with the others. Gabriel’s heart skipped a beat. He thought she looked, well words could not describe. She approached and stood in front of him, despite the higher heels she was still shorter than him, giving him the perfect view of her chest. He started to feel a little hot under the collar and his mouth went dry. She said something and pointed to the dining room. He came out of his stupor and followed behind her and her lovely behind. The dress showed off the curve of her ass perfectly and his mind was on an express train to danger. He noticed a bit of colour on her left side near her shoulder blade. He'd have to inquire about that.

They sat at the dining table with a glass of champagne each, Adrien included it would be his only one though. The appetizer was brought out. Adrien finally asked one of two questions both men had been dying to know; what was her name?

“Louella Camille Sancouer.”


	11. Beautiful

“It’s beautiful.” Gabriel was the first to comment. 

“It means female warrior because that is what she is and Camille after my mother.” 

“I’m going to call her Lou for short.” Adrien declared.

“I think it’s perfect.” Gabriel smiled softly at Nathalie. They held each other’s gaze for a little bit too long when they were reminded of other people in the room.

They dined quietly, occasionally speaking. Adrien was listening to stories about Nathalie’s childhood much to her embarrassment. Gabriel had left to stand out in the cold, he needed to cool down. Nathalie joined him not long after.

“Beautiful? The sky I mean.” She crept up next to him and looked up at the sky. 

He looked down at her. She was smiling softly. “Yes, very much so.” He cleared his throat., “Nathalie I must ask, is there any way that I can get you to stay?”

Her smile dropped. “No. What you said hurt me deeply. I can’t stay, to be honest, if it wasn’t for Adrien I wouldn’t be talking to you right now. You may have given me Louella but that doesn’t mean I forgive you.” she shook her head. “It’s not just that. I… I enabled your antics as hawkmoth, supported them, pushed them. I have a daughter now and she comes first. I can no longer be Mayura but I fear I’ll miss Duusuu so I’m taking the miraculous with me. I need to go, get away from Paris... get away from you. I need to start again” she placed a hand on his arm and walked away. She reached the door when his hand loosely grabbed her wrist.

"Nathalie." Gabriel breathed out her name. She turned and a pair of lips crashed onto hers. For a moment she wanted to kiss back, she had silently loved him and now there he was kissing her. it was a gentle kiss and his lips were soft. He pulled back with an expectant look on his face, he was waiting for her to say or do something. She slapped him. She was not going to fall for his manipulation. She was not going to be another victim. Nathalie opened the door and left him standing there. Gabriel’s shoulders fell. He lost her, no he never had her.

Gabriel didn’t return to the dining room and sat alone in his cold dark office. When they left Adrien came in. 

“Father?” Adrien called out. He walked further in and found his father sat on the floor in front of the portrait of his mother. Adrien sat next to his father. “Did you tell her?”

“I kissed her," this got an eyebrow raise from Adrien, "not like it matters though. She hates me and with good reason.” Gabriel stood up and walked closer to the portrait. “Adrien, come here, I need to show you something.” Adrien did as he was told and stood next to his father. Gabriel pressed the buttons he knew so well and they descended down.

Lights lit up and Adrien could see a tube-like thing on the other side surrounded by plants. Gabriel walked across and Adrien followed. Adrien watched as his father pressed a button and watched as two panels open, revealing his mother. 

“No… MOTHER!” Adrien ran to the coffin. “What happened to her? Father? Please tell me. Is she alive?”

Gabriel just stared at her serene face. “Barely. This machine is keeping her alive. As for what happened, she used the peacock miraculous like the one ladybug and chat noir have, except at the time it was broken. Every time she used it, it broke her. She wouldn’t stop, the power was too appealing.” Gabriel removed a box from his pocket and handed it to Adrien, who opened it and gasped at the contents inside. “I became hawkmoth to get their miraculous to wish for your mother back. She made me promise, I couldn’t break it not when I thought you needed her. Nathalie became Mayura on hero’s day. She was akumatised at the time and it made her ill. I forbid her to use it but she wouldn’t listen. What am I saying? It could have ended at any…” The flash of green light caught his attention and stood before him was Chat Noir. He fell to his knees. He fought his son, put him in danger, wanted to kill him. Gabriel heard “cataclysm” and awaited his execution. He didn’t deserve life. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek. Another flash caused him to raise his head. He watched as Adrien turned off the machine. 

“We need to let her go. The price is a life for a life.” Adrien left the underground lair.

Gabriel placed her body in a spare bedroom and called a funeral service and paid them for their discretion. Emilie was buried in the early hours the following morning. A funeral that was only attended by her husband and son. Adrien handed the butterfly miraculous over to the guardian. They didn’t speak to each other unless necessary. 


	12. Gate 4

Nathalie was to depart in the morning. Her brother Antoine had flown over, after her parents returned to Toulouse earlier that week, to help with the move. They were currently ‘wrestling’ over who would pay for the takeaway. Antoine was almost half her age which meant that he could be very childish, like now for example.

Antoine currently had Nathalie pinned to the ground, his grip on her arms. She pretended to try to wriggle free. Antoine’s grip loosened and she used that opportunity to put him in a headlock. Her house phone started to ring. Antoine used her distraction to break free and ran to the phone.

“Who’s ‘don’t answer’?” Antoine asked panting. Nathalie tried to reach for the phone but he answered it. “Hello?”

“Nathalie?”

“Give me that here arsehole.” Nathalie panted and this time grabbed the phone. She walked away from her brother. “Mr Agreste. This. Isn’t. A. Good. Time. To. call.” She managed to get out holding her chest. She was about to end the call when Antoine jumped her from behind. She let out a whelp of surprise. “You can’t just -” the phone fell to the floor, “-from behind.”

Gabriel ended the call. Nathalie picked up the phone after she won. “I wonder what that was about?” there was a buzzing sound and Antoine went to answer it. She put the phone down on the coffee table and went to check on Louella.

Gabriel didn’t know what to think. He just wanted to talk to someone and a part of him hoped that Nathalie was available, but instead, he caught her in the middle of having sex. He would hire a therapist but they’d have him arrested for being hawkmoth. A light knock on the door caused him to jump. He quickly got up and opened the door to reveal Adrien. 

He walked in past his father.

“Are there any more secrets that I need to know about?” Adrien asked, not even looking at his father.

“I hate caviar.” Gabriel joked, but he only received a glare from his son. “No son. I have no more secrets, not like that anyway, the secretive one was always your mother.”

Adrien nodded and they were quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

“You really hate caviar?” Adrien laughed.

Gabriel felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. “You have no idea, it’s just….”

Adrien and Gabriel talked well into the night and into the morning.

They had just finished laughing over an old memory, Adrien checked the time on his phone. “Shit!” he exclaimed.

“Language!” Gabriel reprimanded.

“No, Nathalie will be on a plane to Toulouse in less than an hour.” Gabriel sank back in his seat. “Get up we have to stop her.”

“She’s her own woman Adrien, I can’t stop her.”

“No, I won’t have it. Go for me, please.” Adrien ran into his father’s walk-in and pulled out a black turtleneck and grey trousers. His son wasn’t a complete fashion disaster after all then. “Put these on, because you’re going to tell her.” Adrien ran out of the room before Gabriel could even say anything. He put the clothes back and got dressed in a more casual suit. When he exited he saw Adrien who had hurriedly got dressed and was briefing gorilla on the plan.

“Adrien you have two different coloured shoes on.”

“No time father, we have to go now or we’ll never make it.” And with that Adrien grabbed his father’s hand and dragged him out the house. 

They made it to the airport. Adrien looked at the boards, her plane was to depart in less than 10 minutes at Gate 4. He took off in the direction of the gates. Gabriel followed in pursuit. Security tried to stop Adrien from getting past, his youth allowed him to dodge out the way. When they saw Gabriel running after Adrien they tried to stop him also. They were no match for Gabriel either. Both men might as well have leapt over the security checkpoint. They ran through several corridors that lead them to the waiting area. Adrien stopped looking for Gate 4, Gabriel caught up with him and was about to scold him when Adrien started running off again. The passengers were boarding the plane. He could see Nathalie as clear as day. Both men stopped. Security jumped them both, pinning Gabriel to the ground. There were shouts and people with their cameras out but his focus was on Nathalie. Her male companion saw what was going on and said something to her. Nathalie merely shrugged her shoulders and boarded the plane. They picked Gabriel up and walked both Agreste men to the back to be questioned.

They kept them separate so they couldn’t corroborate their stories. Adrien told them how he was trying to set his father and assistant - former assistant up and he couldn’t do that if she left. Gabriel chose not to say anything. They were finally released a couple of hours later both charged with a fine that was paid swiftly. The gorilla was waiting for them outside, he calmed down when he saw his charge but frowned when he didn’t see Nathalie with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as though these latest 2 chapters are a bit rushed.


	13. Holiday?

_ “Beautiful? The sky I mean.” She crept up next to him and looked up at the sky.  _

_ He looked down at her. She was smiling softly. “Yes.” She turned and a pair of lips crashed into hers. He pulled back. _

_ “Nathalie I love you.” The woman in front of him smiled. “Your eyes. Your smile. Your laugh. The way your eyebrows furrow when you work. Your smell is intoxicating. I love the way you are with Adrien and Lou. I lov-” Nathalie placed a finger over his lips.  _

_ “Wait is this a proposal or are you taking inventory?” Nathalie smirked. _

_ “Both.” _

_ Gabriel and Nathalie leaned in a kissed. He pulled her in close, chests touching. It was soft, but that didn’t mean it lacked passion. Gabriel soared, when he came back down it was when he needed to breathe. If he had a choice he wouldn’t but his lungs demanded it. They separated enough to breathe before he dove back in to capture her lips. Her hands rested on her shoulders whilst he tried to pull her in closer. He swore he could feel her heart beating against his own chest. Thunder roared through the sky. _

He awoke, within the six months she had gone he had dreams like that one. There were different scenarios like at the airport, but all showed him confessing his love to her. He stretched in the armchair he fell asleep in. Thunder sounded outside and the room lit up when lightning struck nearby. He unlocked his phone. The first thing to pop up was a picture Nathalie had posted on social media of her and Lou enjoying the summer sun at a beach. The red streak had faded, she was tanned and her smile shone brighter than the sun. Her eyes were covered by large sunglasses and she was wearing a large straw hat. She was sat on the sand. Lou, in a swimming costume with a large hat and glasses on, in one arm whilst she took the picture. But she was beautiful and Lou was even cuter. She had started posting pictures the moment she landed in Toulouse wanting to share every moment. When Adrien’s initial fury had subsided he had video-called Nathalie. He was able to start to forgive her and they had a call every week. They spoke often. Gabriel closed the app, he doesn’t want to stalk her but make sure she’s alright and happy. She was and that hurt. He pulled himself out of the chair and into his office. He designed or tried to. He lacked passion and inspiration.

The following day, Adrien had met up with his friends. They didn’t know about his mother or father. His schedule had been cut down massively and his friends were allowed over at any point, but he didn’t want his father to hear this conversation. Nathalie admitted that she missed them during one of their recent calls and his father, well he missed her deeply. The man was diagnosed with depression for god’s sake. He only started to realise the signs had been there before his mother left- no died, but he couldn’t change the past, he could change now though. He was finalising the plan with his friends that very moment in fact. He and Gabriel would fly to Toulouse and surprise Nathalie. Adrien would offer to play with Lou and lock them in a room together. He would then force a confession from both their lips, then open the door, the happy end. It was time for him to go back for his Chinese lesson, he promised to call them later.

After he walked his Chinese teacher out the door, he walked into his father’s office.

“Father, how do you feel about going on holiday soon? I’ll organise it all of course.” Adrien crossed his fingers behind his back.

“I see no reason not to if that is what you wish then so be it.” Gabriel answered. The Antidepressants had made him more… not like the Gabriel he knew. This Gabriel easily agreed to many things. McDonald’s was one, Adrien suggested it and hadn’t expected Gabriel to agree.

Adrien thanked his father and left to make all the bookings, they’d be leaving in a couple of days.

The day of departure arrived, they stood in the foyer with their suitcases packed waiting for the Gorilla to pull the car around. The Gorilla would be coming with them as well. Once the car was out front he loaded the suitcases into the boot whilst they climbed in and they drove off. They checked their bags in, went through security and sat in the waiting room. Adrien noticed his father holding onto his left arm. His forehead was covered in a few drops of sweat and he looked scared.

“Father, everything’s going to be alright.” He grabbed his father’s hand in an attempt to calm him and noticed that was also sweaty. The tannoy announced that they were boarding. Adrien stood up and led his father to the desk. Gabriel collapsed onto the floor. Adrien didn’t know what to do. The gorilla ran to help but he was just as clueless. The man at the desk ran over to offer his assistance. He radioed for further help. Adrien felt helpless. More people came to his aid and he was pushed out the way. Then there were paramedics. An ambulance ride. A hospital waiting room. Eventually, a doctor came out and told him that his father had a heart attack. Gabriel would have to stay in the hospital for at least a week. The Gorilla hugged him. Adrien didn’t know what to do. When he was allowed to see his father, his knees buckled. The once great and powerful Gabriel was confined to a bed with tubes and wires. He sat in the chair next to the bed and did the only thing he could, called Nathalie.


	14. The Brief Adventures of Nathalie Sancoeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate part of this chapter to SilverWhisperer who completely changed my initial idea to something much better and much funnier. thank you, you genius.

Nathalie and Antoine moved to join the queue to board the plane. There was a commotion going off somewhere in the waiting room. 

“Hey, would you look at that some guy and a kid are getting arrested.” 

Nathalie raised an eyebrow and looked behind her, there was her boss and his son getting pinned down by security. She felt bad for them. She wanted to run to them. They were here for her no doubt.

"Drug smugglers?" She offered. She whipped her head back around and her hair flipped with the motion. Hair covered her face. She scrunched her face in annoyance. She heard her brother laughing beside her. Nathalie was about to tell him to shut up when there was a cooing noise that sounded a lot like a laugh. She moved the hair out of her face and looked down at Louella and smiled. They moved to the desk to hand over their tickets. Nathalie shifted Louella so she was in one arm looking over her shoulder, tongue sticking out. They boarded the plane. 

Louella had thankfully been quite for the plane journey. When they touched down the sun and a warm breeze greeted them. It was still cold but nowhere near as bad as Paris. They got into a taxi and went straight to Nathalie's new apartment. Her parents were waiting there with the landlord. She got out of the taxi, walked up to her new apartment and opened the door. It was smaller than the one she had in Paris but it was cosier. Basic furniture had been moved in by her parents. She spun around. It was home. Her family entered with her luggage, hugged her and left her to get settled.

Two days later and Nathalie started her new job for another fashion designer. They were not as well known as Gabriel, but they were excited to have his former PA working as his business manager. She loved it, the hours were great, the employees respected her, she was allowed to bring Lou to work if needed. After a few weeks of her working there, the young designer's business started to grow. They were able to purchase three small shops and offer shipping to other European countries.

Nathalie took Lou for strolls through the streets of Toulouse. She made friends with other mothers. She went out a few times during the evening, had lazy days with her daughter. Things that she hadn't done or had in years working under Gabriel. She felt alive. 

Nathalie documented Lou's growth and development on social media. She never used it before but she just had to share it all with the world. Nathalie and some of the other mums planned a trip to the beach. She posted a picture of that one week ago. Right now Nathalie was sat in a rocking chair, the fan was focused on the both of them. It was far too warm. She missed Paris's cool nights. Her phone vibrated on the dressing table beside her. She looked at her phone. "Caller ID: Adrien Agreste". It was strange, they just had a video call the day before.

Her relationship with Adrien was complicated. A week after she arrived he called telling her he knew everything. Telling her that he turned off the capsule. He told her he hated her. Nathalie promised to explain everything if he would just allow it. She told him how Emille had planned to divorce Gabriel and take away Adrien, how she threatened it. She told him how Emillie made Gabriel promise to bring her back, how she promised to fix their marriage once she was back. Nathalie believed her at the time and agreed to help. Now though she realised that it was all an act. She explained that she only intended to keep Gabriel's cover under the impression that it wouldn't take long to get miraculous. She told Adrien that she thought if he got Emillie back, he would be able to focus on Adrien. She apologised profusely. Adrien called again two weeks later. He missed her. He told her he is chat noir. They cried and made up. Slowly he forgave her and then his father. And that was how the weekly chats started.

Nathalie answered the phone.

"Nathalie thank god. It's father," her heart dropped." He's in hospital. He had a heart attack. We-we- we were coming to see you a-a-and just as we were about to board…"

"Adrien please calm down. I'll fly over as soon as possible. But right now I need you to be brave, okay?"

Adrien promised and the call ended. She placed Louella in her crib and started to pack a small bag for them both and book the next available flight. She picked up Lou, the bag and ran to her car before speeding off in the direction of the airport. She paced whilst waiting. She couldn't eat. Then finally she was on the plane and on her way to Paris. She made her way through customs, got in a taxi and overpaid the driver when she arrived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near people. Imma cry.


	15. Unchained Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you really want to feel the feels I recommend Unchained Melody by the righteous brothers on repeat.

Nathalie was on the first plane to Paris. Adrien was ‘alone’ and scared. Nathalie raced through the halls, Lou unsettled in her Fornessi Carrier, to Gabriel’s room and found Adrien sitting there holding his father’s hand. She handed Lou over to Gorilla and unwrapped the carrier. Lou calmed down in the Gorilla’s arms. She closed the door and walked over to Adrien. She placed a hand on his shoulder, he jumped at the contact before wrapping his arms tightly around her and cried. She rubbed his back and soothed him. When he calmed down she sent him home to rest, promising to call if there was any change. He left rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Gabriel’s eyelids felt heavy. His throat hurt. There was a weight on his hand he turned and tried to focus on it. He turned his own hand around. It was soft and feminine? He looked to his side. There was a woman in the chair next to him. She had dark hair and a slight tan. He squinted and forced his eyes to focus harder. He could barely make out her features, but it was Nathalie. She was asleep in the chair, mouth slightly agape and snoring softly. He added this to his mental list of her beauty. He held her hand tighter and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He couldn’t believe it she was here with him. The pressure on her hand caused Nathalie to stir. Gabriel must’ve awoken whilst she was asleep. She looked at his face, he looked peaceful and happy. Her phoned chimed, it was a message from Gorilla letting her know Adrien was out like a light and Louella had gone down without a fuss. She smiled and replied a simple “ok and take care. If she fusses play some 70s rock music x”. She turned her attention to the man in front of her. She may have been too harsh, she had been sleep-deprived ‘that day’. It hurt like hell, but he’d been hurting longer. Emillie wanted a divorce and then he found the peacock miraculous and she loved him all over again. She used it to the point of death, made him promise to get her back no matter what. He fought ladybug and chat noir - Adrien over and over again only to be defeated. He just wanted his family. His own parents were distant and pushy and abandoned him the moment he became a designer. He was so used to losing. 

“I’m sorry.” She leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

It was hours later when he awoke again, he was still facing Nathalie. Nathalie was sat on her laptop no doubt working. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips were pursed. Her hands moved deftly over the keys. She let out a frustrated noise and slammed the laptop shut, took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She put her glasses back on and caught Gabriel staring at her. Nathalie felt herself blush. She swiftly left the room to notify the doctors, his eyes followed her. The doctors came in and did the necessary checks and explained to Gabriel what happened and his treatment, before leaving them alone again. 

“Nat-” “Gabe-”

“You first, it gives me a chance to get my voice back.” Gabriel motioned for her to start.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for not being there, not the way a friend should be. You were alone and depressed long before…. Before hawkmoth and I, I ignored it. I practically told you to get over yourself. I…” Gabriel raised his hand to wipe away a tear that escaped.

“Have nothing to be sorry for. You’re not the only one who messed up. I could have gotten therapy like a normal person, but I decided to terrorize Paris, put my son in danger and neglected him all for a wife who didn’t love me. I should’ve seen it. She was no longer in love with me but the status and power I had. She had affairs, she used me and I let her do it.” Gabriel cupped her cheek. “You, you beautiful woman, have nothing to apologise for. You stayed when most would run.”

“But-”

“No buts. I took my anger, frustration and sadness out on you. Then again it was caused by you.” Nathalie raised her head confused and hurt. “The way the moonlight caressed your face, the way you sang and the way you soothed Louella. I fell hard. Maybe I fell before then. But at that moment I knew. You Nathalie Sancoeur are the most extraordinary woman I have ever known. Any man would be lucky to have you. You should go back to Toulouse, to him.”

Nathalie opened and closed her mouth several times. “Man? What man?” 

Gabriel was at this point confused, had they broken up. Was it just a fling? “The one who answered the phone whilst you were you know and I saw you at the airport together.”

Nathalie burst out laughing. He was a fool. Gabriel found her laugh melodic, it was one of his new favourite sounds. She hunched over holding her sides, Gabriel found himself laughing though he knew not why. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

“That was my brother!” She exclaimed. “We were wrestling over who would pay for the takeaway. He had been helping me move.” Both of them laughed harder. 

It was a few minutes before they finally calmed down. They stared into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you.” Gabriel admitted. They leaned closer just millimetres apart. Their lips brushed. Gabriel kissed her. It was chaste. They kissed again. This one was longer and more passionate. Nathalie’s hand moved into his hair, whilst one of Gabriel’s pulled her closer. Outside of Gabriel’s room stood Adrien and Gorilla who was holding Lou. Adrien took out his phone and sent a photo to his friends. It wasn’t the plan but it worked.


	16. Hypocrite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to split it into two 'stories', but I'm just going to carry on.

Gabriel was released from the hospital that same week. Gabriel had been lucky that the heart attack had been treated quickly. He had his first session of cardiac rehabilitation whilst in hospital and was due for his second in two day’s time. During his eight days since he was released, he was put on bed rest except for when he joined Adrien in the dining room, had to use the bathroom or the scheduled walks around the nearby streets with Adrien and/ or Nathalie. His first walk was with Nathalie. Someone posted a photo of them together and the media lapped it up. Many of the comments, stories, tweets and whatever else was cruel, all of their hate was pointed at Nathalie. They called her a whore, accused her of trying to sleep with her boss, accusing her of trying to take Gabriel whilst Emilie was around. When a picture of Nathalie and Lou was released, everything became worse. People theorised that they had a child, that it probably wasn’t their first one, that Gabriel constantly had affairs. “No one can replace Emilie!” that was a popular comment. Gabriel finally addressed the rumours and revealed that he had a heart attack and that he was not to go on these walks alone. The rumours and hate dwindled down, but that didn’t stop people from glaring at Nathalie on the streets.

His doctor visited him every morning at 8 AM to check on Gabriel. She didn’t know what would happen to him with both the medications being mixed. She lowered his antidepressant dosage just to be safe. Gabriel was not a fan of the medication, it caused him to have some rather embarrassing side effects such as diarrhoea. He had always been a man of perfect health never having diarrhoea in his life except for the time he gave himself food poisoning but he had been alone then. He just hated having to excuse himself all the time, rush to the nearest toilet. He had even started carrying around a can of air freshener. Nathalie and Adrien tried to reassure him it was fine, but he was hard-headed. So hard-headed that because he refused to take his medication on the third day, Gorilla had to restrain him whilst Nathalie practically shoved the medication down his throat. He learnt never to argue with them ever again. 

It was the eighth day and with Louella back in his life, he felt the need to design all the time. Nathalie caught him pulling a roll of fabric down and forced him back to bed. 

“Hypocrite.” He called her.

“What did you just call me?”

“I called you a hypocrite. You refused to rest when being Mayura was actively killing you and now here you are telling me to get back in bed when - argh shit.” Gabriel rubbed the spot on his chest. Nathalie’s eyes widened with worry. “Heartburn again.” She calmed down instantly and leaned against him, recovering from a heart attack of her own. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her. Within the two weeks since the kiss, they hadn’t talked about it or done anything. They were too focused on Gabriel getting better. Nathalie removed herself from the hug.

“What fabric do you need?”

“That green Taffeta. No, the one above it. Yes, that one. And…”

Adrien was sat at his computer looking up romantic pick-up lines and other romantic gestures - not for him though, it was for his father. Gabriel had approached him that morning and asked him, claiming he was out of practice. Nathalie would be leaving in two days after his second cardiac rehabilitation. 

“Just tell your father to give her a piece of camembert,” Plagg suggested.

“A stinky wheel of cheese doesn’t exactly say ‘I love you’.” Adrien retorted.

“Yes, it does. You humans are so weird.”

Duusuu awoke from her place on top of Adrien’s head. “Are we talking about Gabriel and Miss Nathalie?”

“Yes, we are Duusuu. Do you know what Nathalie likes, you lived with her after all.”

“Coffee, Gabriel, Louella and whatever she has stored in that draw I’m not allowed in.”

Adrien shrugged, “What is it her favourite food?”

Plagg groaned. This boy was going to be the death of him, he truly was.

Gabriel was busy cutting and sewing. He heard a babble nearby and it was no other than Lou crawling about. She had already gotten so big. He picked her up and his eye caught one of his creations. A light bulb went off in his head. He sat her on the table. She was that age where for the most part she could sit up herself. He got to undressing Louella and putting his masterpiece on her. He sat her back up and took out his phone and started taking pictures, with her teddy in his hand. He started talking in funny voices when her attention started to waver. Lou giggled and then it was a full-on baby laugh. Gabriel's heart swelled and he joined in laughing also. But what he didn't know was Nathalie was stood at the door recording the entire thing. Gabriel and Lou 'played' dress up until she started to fall asleep. He picked her up and moved to the living-dining room. He fell into a peaceful slumber with the Louella on his chest. Both Nathalie and Adrien snapped up pictures.


	17. Rubber Ducks

"Adrien, what have you got for me?" Gabriel was already pacing. One day, that's all he had. 

Adrien pulled out the A1 sheet of paper which had the plan detailed on it. "Marinette helped. She's a hopeless romantic." He shrugged. "You ask to take her out as a way to say thank you before she leaves. I'll offer to babysit Lou with Marinette who will be over later if Nathalie agrees, she will but Lou is being unpredictable. You'll both get dressed in fancy clothing -" 

"Evening Dinner Wear." Gabriel corrected.

"Whatever. You'll go to the Eiffel tower and dine there. You'll walk along the Seine. You'll stop and confess your love for her and before you start being drugged up doesn't count. Here's a list of things to say Alya and Marinette liked. Now go and ask her." 

Gabriel walked down to Nathalie’s room and paused at the door. "This won't work." He thought. He knocked and waited for a reply. There was none. Anxiety rose in his chest. He opened the door. 

“Nathalie?” He called out.

“In here.” A reply came from the bathroom. 

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief and made his way to the bathroom. Knelt beside the bath was Nathalie, inside the bath was Louella covered in what he could only guess was lipstick. He knelt beside her, knees cracking. “I’m getting too old for this.” He joked. Nathalie laughed that melodic laugh he loved the most. It wasn’t a giggle like Emilie would do, it was straight from the heart. Gabriel scratched the back of his neck. “Your hair looks lovely today.” He decided to attempt one of Adrien's lines.

Nathalie raised an eyebrow. “Pfft. Impossible, I don’t even remember the last time I washed it. It’s more grease than it is hair.” Gabriel tried not to show his disgust. He didn’t mind hair that hadn’t been washed for three days but that was at a push. Louella threw the rubber duck that she had been playing with, it splashed in the water wetting Gabriel. Gabriel retaliated by splashing her back. They started splashing each other and even Nathalie joined in. All three of them were laughing and wet. They eventually calmed down. Nathalie was still smiling. Gabriel felt his heart swell with love and adoration and dove in for a kiss. It was chaste and full of love. He pulled back, their lips barely touching. They kissed again. This one had more passion. He nipped her bottom lip, asking for permission. She granted it, their tongues danced in a battle for dominance. Gabriel pulled Nathalie closer. She sat on his lap and the world seemed to disappear around them. They came up for air and nuzzled. They then pulled apart completely to finish bathing Lou. Gabriel took Lou out of her seat dried her while Nathalie tidied up the bathroom. 

“Would the Lady permit me into treating her with dinner?” Gabriel asked when Nathalie entered from the bathroom.

“The Lady would as long as we are back to put Lou down.” Nathalie walked over to stroke Lou’s head. “I don’t want her getting cranky and upsetting others.”

“I was talking about the two of us alone.” Nathalie’s moth formed an ‘O’ shape. “Adrien can babysit Lou.” Gabriel suggested.

“I see why not as long as one of his friends are here. They have far more experience. And Gorilla has to stay as well, Lou likes him a lot.”

Gabriel had told Adrien that he and Nathalie were going out. Adrien fist pumped and he called Marinette immediately. 


	18. Sex and danger

Gabriel put on one of his newer designs. It was a grid check, navy print. The standard cut trousers were obviously tailored. The jacket was also a standard cut with black lapels and buttons. He wore a classic waistcoat with black lapels. It was a pretty standard suit the only special thing was the lapels and lining. His shirt was white with a fold detail on the front. He forewent any form of necktie and put on his black oxfords. Nathalie decided to be bold and wear a red peaked lapel tuxedo. The shade of red was dark, but in her opinion, it screamed sex and danger and because of that she decided to not only go braless but shirtless as well. The cut of the jacket meant her breasts were covered. She took some tape and taped her boobs to make them appear that little bit perkier. She put on black heels. She went for silver earrings and a thin silver bracelet. She put her hair into a loose bun, pulling at it to frame her face. She forewent glasses and opted for contacts. She applied her usual makeup but with dark eyeshadow with cat eyeliner and a red lip. She checked herself over in the mirror and liked what she saw. She grabbed a black clutch and went to meet Gabriel in the foyer. Gabriel heard her coming downstairs and his jaw dropped.

“Gabriel dear close your mouth, you’re drooling.” She smirked. Gabriel shut his mouth. Nathalie sauntered over, hips swaying slightly and when she was close enough, ran a finger under his chin. “Shall we?” She asked whilst looking at his lips. Gabriel’s adams apple bobbed and he nodded slowly.

They shouted goodbye but Marinette and Adrien were already occupied by Louella and wouldn’t have noticed them leaving. Gabriel offered her his arm and they left. 

Nathalie drove them to the Eiffel Tower. Gabriel would have driven himself but he hadn’t been given the all-clear by his doctor. She pulled up nearby and they went to the restaurant. It was busy but Gabriel had been able to use his name to get them a table. They had the perfect view of Paris during a sunset. They ate and laughed for hours. After they paid the bill, Gabriel offered her his arm, and they began their walk down the Seine 

“Thank you, Gabriel.”

“No, thank you. Without you, I don’t know how I would have gotten better.” Gabriel stopped. He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

“You would have. Adrien would have been there to support you.”

Gabriel sighed. “He’s a child and he worries too much.”

Nathalie removed his hand from her cheek and held both close to her chest. “Do you know what your problem is?” She cocked an eyebrow at him. “You don’t give yourself enough credit. I know you’re depressed, but you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Why must you be so hard-headed?” She placed a kiss on his knuckles before smiling at him.

Gabriel felt his heart swell. “Stay.” he whispered.

“What?”

“Stay. Stay here in Paris with me and Adrien. You don’t have to work for me, just please stay.” He smiled hopefully.

“I-I-I can’t. I can’t just uproot my life for some man.” Nathalie pulled away. Any hope Gabriel had was shattered.

“Why?” His expression was stern and he used the no-nonsense voice he used with employees. “Tell me. Why can’t you stay.”

“W-well my family are down the road for a start.”

“Never bothered you before.”

“That was before Lou. There’s also my job and friends and… and..”

“And what, Nathalie. Because all I’m hearing are excuses.” Gabriel stepped closer. He didn’t care if he was intimidating her.

“I can’t be with you, Gabe!” She screamed.

Gabriel stood straight and nodded. “How powerful do you feel taking advantage of a man in his darkest days. And they called Hawkmoth a monster.” Gabriel started to walk away. “Take the car and get out of my house. I’ll walk.” 

Tears streamed down Nathalie’s face. She wanted to call him back and apologise. She felt her heart breaking. Nathalie turned around and walked back to the car.

The doctor found Gabriel unusually quiet and found it odd when he didn’t put up much of a fuss when she had to touch him. What was even weirder was the lack of female presence in the room. Nathalie was always there, she took it upon herself to take notes and interpret what Gabriel meant. The doctor finished up the second rehabilitation with Gabriel and left him be. Adrien was waiting outside and as always full of questions. Nathalie exited her room and saw the doctor and Adrien talking. She picked up her suitcase and took it downstairs. She came back up for Louella. The Doctor left and Adrien entered her room.

“So you’re leaving then?”

Nathalie didn’t even turn to look at him. “Yes.”

“You’re coming back right?”

“No.”

“Oh, okay. Just don’t forget to call.” Adrien walked out. She was to abandon him like his mother, her for power and Nathalie for whatever it was. He walked into his father’s room and found him hunched over on the edge of his bed. Adrien sat next to him and cried.

Nathalie met the Gorilla in the foyer. He had an expression that read as ‘Are you sure?’. She nodded and the Gorilla picked up her bags and drove them to the Airport. They didn’t speak. He got out of the car and accompanied her while she checked in. He said goodbye to Lou and watched the two leave. Nathalie looked down at the child in her arms. Lou was on the brink of crying. “Oh don’t look at me like that.” The lip quivered more. Nathalie sighed. “Oh for fuck’s sake fine.” Lou started to laugh. “I hate you.” Nathalie grabbed her case and ran through the airport to the exit. The Gorilla wasn’t where she left him and only hoped he hadn’t sped away. She made her way outside and there he was waiting by the car, a smug look on his face. “Shut up.” They got in the car and made their way back to the mansion. Adrien was exiting the mansion with his friend Marinette. He saw her exiting the car and his face lit up. 

“Nathalie?” He called. He ran down the stairs and enveloped her in a hug. “What are you doing here.”

“Lou wouldn’t stop pouting.” the child in question tried to reach out for Adrien. He took her out of her mother’s arms.

“Can I babysit her again?” Nathalie reluctantly nodded. “He’s in his office.” Adrien practically ran off with his friend towing behind and the Gorilla had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I hope this was alright, I've had the biggest writer's block due to personal stuff.


	19. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a major writer's block last chapter and tried to make it up with this one, with some explanations.

Nathalie steeled herself and entered the mansion. She opened the office door but didn’t see him straight away, the lights were off. 

“Gabe! Gabe!” She called out. She flicked the lights on. “Oh thank god, I found you. I missed my flight.” She added the last bit sheepishly.

“Wow, isn’t that interesting. Nathalie for the first time in what, forever, misses her flight.” Gabriel replied sarcastically.

“Wait! Listen. I-I-I know you’ll probably never forgive me, I know I wouldn’t and I don’t blame you. The first time you were a mess, you still are a mess,” Gabriel cocked his eyebrow, “a-a-and I chose to walk away and then we figured that out. I was - have been a fool. I let my fear cloud everything. I love you, Gabriel. I’ve loved you for a long time, longer than I should admit. I’m afraid that this-” She gestured to herself and Gabriel “that this is nothing more than a dream or an Akuma. That’ll wake up and it’ll all be gone.” The tears that had been welling up in her eyes. “Y-y-you can hate me a-a-and tell me to go away a-a-and that’ll be f-fine. Because I was a horrible person a-a-and…” Tears streamed down her face. “And because I really am ‘heartless’”

The room was so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop. Gabriel crossed the room swiftly.

“Well if that isn’t the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.” Gabriel declared. He wrapped his arms around pulling her in close. She cried into his shirt. He rubbed her back. “There we go, deep breaths. You know you’re lucky that I love you. I wouldn’t just forgive anyone. I wasn’t fair on you either, I’m just… I just feel as though the world doesn’t want me to be happy. It’s like stealing sweets from a baby. The thought of losing you hurts far too much. I need you, you’re my rock,” He tilted her head up. “and you know if you hate your last name so much you could always change it.” He suggested.

Nathalie wiped her eyes. “To what?”

“Agreste.”

Nathalie pursed her lips, then nodded slowly. “Ok I have to admit, that was smooth.” Both adults started to laugh. “Get that one from Adrien?”

Gabriel feigned offence and denied it. “The offer still stands though.”

“Not yet.”

They stayed encased in each other’s embrace for a few minutes. Gabriel let go and dragged her over to the settee. He sat down and Nathalie took off her shoes before curling up against his side.

“We really can’t keep on doing this.”

“Why not. I imagine it would be great fuel for angry sex.” Nathalie sat up straight, Gabriel had a Chesire cat grin plastered on his face. She hit his side.

“I’m serious!”

“As am I.” This time he caught her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I know what you mean Nathalie, but what do you expect from ‘two emotionally constipated adults’ as music boy called us. Nigel or something.” 

Nathalie laughed, “You mean Nino.” Gabriel just shrugged. “He’s right though. I can’t even remember the last time I was in a relationship with anyone.” 

“We both know what happened to my marriage.”

“True. I can see why you liked her though, she was really hot.” Gabriel was now confused. “What I like women too.”

“You never cease to surprise me.”

“Oh, Darling I’ve only just begun.” She kissed his jaw and snuggled back into his side.

  
  


They talked for hours, they only realised the time when Adrien came in.

“Hello? Anyone home?”

“Dude they’re probably you know.” 

“Know what?”

Gabriel was thankful that his son didn’t understand but he felt sorry for his son. They shifted themselves off the settee and into the foyer. 

“Have you four eaten?” The group of kids jumped at the sound of Gabriel’s voice, obviously not expecting him to appear from the atelier. Pigtails nearly fell over and Adrien reached out to grab her. He held her close and set her upright. She was as red as a tomato. Gabriel and Nathalie shared knowing glances.

“We had some pastries but that was a few hours ago.” The no-longer-ladyblogger answered.

Gabriel nodded and invited them to stay. He went to the kitchen and informed the staff of the extra guests.

Nathalie led them into the living-dining room. She took back her daughter. 

It was after dinner that Gabriel started having chest pains. He brushed it off as indigestion. The kids were sent home and the four of them decided to watch a film. The pain progressed and he excused himself to call the doctor. He didn’t want to worry them. The doctor came over quickly and they quietly moved upstairs. She confirmed his worse fear, it was the start of another heart attack. Nathalie started to worry, he’d been gone for so long. She searched his usual haunts and found him in the bedroom. The Doctor despite Gabriel’s wishes, filled Nathalie in, she gave Gabriel some emergency blood thinners. She checked all of his heart attack medication and by her calculation, he hadn’t taken any since yesterday morning. She also decided to check his antidepressants. The box was full, he hadn’t taken any since his release from the hospital. The doctor reminded Gabriel of the importance of medication before grabbing her things and leaving. When the door closed he finally looked at Nathalie. He didn’t need a miraculous to see the fury in her eyes. She picked up whatever was closest and threw it at him, he was thankful that it was only a cushion. She picked up another one and dived onto the bed hitting him with it.

“You. Mother. Fucker!” She screamed at him. She hit him repeatedly with the cushion. 

“Hey! Woah! Calm down!” He attempted to grab the cushion. She stopped hitting him.

“Calm down!” She repeated, “HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! YOU-YOU FUCK!” 

“Nat, please.” He begged, “Last night was a complete fluke with the medication, I was far too excited. I just merely forgot and today, this morning I didn’t care and I haven’t taken the night ones because it was not time yet, see I was due those while the doctor was here.” She sat back on the bed and glared at him. She knew he was right about the time of the evening ones though. “As for the antidepressants, I didn’t want to take them in case it wasn’t real.”

“What wasn’t?”

“Us. And when you said you were going back it was too much. I exploded I said all that horrible stuff because I too was afraid. I didn’t tell you earlier knowing you’d get pissed off but I am truly sor-”

Nathalie placed a hand over his mouth. “I’m banning that fucking phrase. It’s real, what we have.” She felt him smile beneath her hand. “But I’m still pissed. From now on I’m controlling your medication.” She removed her hand.

“Well, I guess I should be thankful. My nurse is very attractive.” She whacked his chest. He dived in to kiss her neck. A knock at the door stopped him his tracks. 

“Father?”

“Come in.” Adrien walked in with Louella in his arms. Nathalie explained what had had happened. He moved over to make sure his father was okay. Louella was placed on the bed but she just crawled on top of Gabriel and fell asleep. Gabriel shifted into the middle of the bed and pulled Adrien and Nathalie into his sides, where they fell asleep. They weren’t perfect but they were his family.

"I promise that I will do better." He kissed Nathlie's head before succumbing to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, there is a sequel in the works. I just have a personal issue to sort out and then we should be good to go for the sequel.


End file.
